Not All Stytherins are Evil
by Nimue13
Summary: At 12 Square Grimmaurd, Harry discovers an old picture of his parents and a Slytherin girl. As he starts to investigate he wonders, Why has this girl been erased from History? What is her link to Sirius and what role did she play in the war?
1. Chapter 1

**Welcome to my first fanfiction in English! It is not my native language so I apologise in advance for any mistakes! I hope you will like this story, do not hesitate to share your opinions with me! For the 1995 part, I wrote it listening to the following song, **

**Pretty Little Liars: The Perfectionists | "Secret" Theme Song.**

**Thanks and good reading!**

**1976**

Lena had a look into the next corridor and held her breath. To her relief, it was empty. No crazy Gryffinfor in sight that would get her even more late with their stupid pranks, no prefects, awesome!

She went into the hallway before halting suddenly. She could hear the maniacal giggles of Hogwarts' most feared pranksters! No, no, no, there was no way she was heading in that direction! She had already be covered in green slime before, she did not want to reiterate the experience! Gryffindors and their stupid jokes!

She turned around until she finally reached the right door and opened it discreetly. She was only 15 minutes late to History of Magic, a record! She slid next to her friend Alyssa and winked at her. Checking the classroom, she noticed that indeed the Marauders were not here. She had been right to be suspicious! She avoided looking at a member of her house and focused her attention back to Alyssa, who was already back to dozing off. Lena decided it was the right time to go back to sleep.

After two never-ending hours, the bell finally rang. Freedom, finally! Lena gathered her things, put them messily in her bag and the two girls left the classroom. As soon as they set a foot outside tho, a strong noise like a firecracker cracked and they got drenched in a fluo pink water that started changing their skin colour!

There was no need to look for the culprits. Laughing loud, here were Gryffindors' golden boys, James Potter and Sirius Black. Populars, smart without even studying, everything always seemed to work out for them.

Lena was proud to be a quiet person, who could control herself also she did not immediately understand what she had done. All she knew was she was exhausted, she wanted to sleep and eat and that two idiots had just ruined her day. She saw red and shouted "Furonculus", striking Black who was still too busy laughing at her, before running away as soon as she could. She did not want to die!

After bringing Sirius to the infirmary, James went to the Great Hall. Smiling, he chucked. Padfoot, getting jinxed by a girl! He would never let him live it down! Meanwhile, he was hungry and might even see Evans at lunch… Snigering, he kept walking.

**1995**

Harry really hated cleaning up 12 Square Grimmaurd. The house was full of weird objects, some of them truly shady and seemed to lead a full-on war on them. To escape the Doxy'hunt for a while, he opened a random door and slid into it. The room was dark, and had a smell of humidity, almost moldy. The shelves were full of books that seem to be rotting and papers covered the floor. Getting closer to the bookcase, the moving image of a picture on the floor captured his attention.

Picking it up, Harry felt as if he'd been punched in the gut. The smiling faces of his parents, at 16 looked at him. Sirius before the shadow that Azkaban had set on his face, seemed so young! There was also another girl that he had never seen, smiling and showing all of her teeth, and he noticed with surprised that she was wearing a Slytherin tie. Turning the photo, he read the faded writing on the back:

_1976, James, Lily, Sirius et Lena, Hogwarts. _

I hope you enjoyed and see you next time!


	2. Chapter 2

**Not All Slytherins are Evil Chapter 2**

**1995**

Hearing noise in the corridor, Harry shoved the picture in his pocket and left the room. Nodding to Ron and Hermione, he started to work again, burning with curiosity.

The evening, once the dinner over and that they had gone up to their bedroom Harry took the picture and showed it to Hermione and Ron.µ  
It was obvious that the 4 of them had been classmates at Hogwarts but they had never heard of that Lena.  
She was not on the Order' picture that Mad Eyes had shown at the prefects' party and they had never heard Lupin or Sirius mentioned her.  
Hermione obviously suggested to check the Prophet' archives at Hogwarts' library while Ron offered to just ask directly to Sirius.

The next days Harry waited for the right moment to ask him but Sirius had become withdrawn as September 1st was nearing, distant and gruff, haunting the last floor where Buckbeaks was.

At the last dinner Hermione took the matter in her own hands. She was talking with Tonks about the O.W.L.S and decided to subtly guide the conversation.

" Now that we are in 5th year, we are going to need to orientate ourselves right?

\- Yes, you will have an interview with the head of your house to discuss about it answered Tonks.

\- Was your transition to Auror' training easy? Do you still see your Hogwarts' friends?

\- I almost missed a few tests because of my clumsiness, laughed Tonks but it's my dream job. I still bump into some of them at the ministry but between the Order and work I do not have much time."

Hermione nodded before turned to Lupin.

"And you professor, are you still in touch with other alumni?

\- Not really answered a tired Lupin. My… condition does not help but I do sometimes bumped into some other Gryffindors.

\- Did you know students from other houses? Hermione blushed under the intrigued look of her former teacher. I mean, Tonks was in Hufflepuff and is working for the Order so maybe we are missing out on potential members…

\- Interesting idea agreed Remus. Unfortunately I cannot help you on this Hermione."

Understanding that it was useless to insist, Hermione took another serving of food and had a brief look at Sirius.

He was sitting a bit further up the table and watching her calmly, a cold look on his face. He quickly turned around and continued his chat with Mad Eye.

**1976**

For a change, Lena was playing hide-and seek in the corridors.

She had outdone herself this time. Not only did she have to avoid the usual person but now she had to beware of the Buffoondors as well!

Rumors said that Sirius was looking for the girl who had humiliated her and bets were made in the corridors. When was he going to find her? Was he going to use Levicorpus or another spell to have his revenge?

Just thinking about it stressed her out. Yes she had really done it this time! She who hated confrontation!

With a sigh of relief she reached the prefects' room without any issues.

"Evans, greeted her coldly.

\- You are late. Let's start the round answered Lily, and both girls took out their wands and started to walk around the floor. No more than two words were exchanged. At the end of the patrol they had busted a Hufflepuff' couple that was kissing in an empty classroom. After sending them back to their dorms, Lily checked her watch.

\- The patrol is over. You will be working with Stebbins from Ravenclaw the day after tomorrow." On those warm words she left.

Unbothered by the icy attitude of her teammate Lena shrugged her shoulders, examined her surroundings, empty except for a few curious portraits and walked back towards the dungeon. With some luck she would be in bed in half an hour.

Obviously, luck was not on her side.

While crossing the common room she bit her lips. A young man, tall and slender, cut her off, a smirk on his face, his blue eyes starting at her.

"What do you want Rosier?" asked Lena, weary.

\- I've seen you talked to that Gryffindor' Mudblood. What did she want?

\- Not that it's any of your business, Rosier, but we are both prefects therefore we have to work together..."

His blazing eyes seemed to examine her but did not find anything troubling and he took a step back.

" It is normal that we take care of each other, I only do my duty," answered Rosier.

"So kind of you. Now if I could go to sleep..."

Without a word, he stepped on the side to let her go and she went into her dormitory.

She closed her curtains and a shaking sigh escaped her. That had been close…

While checking for any noise in the dorm she took out the crumpled piece of paper that Evans had put into her pocket.

_Same place, 6pm_. Next to it was drawn a rune to give her the day. She quickly memorized it before vanishing the paper into thin air.

After a good night sleep Lena woke up early and got ready for breakfast.

Her bag on her shoulders she skimmed through her timetable : Potions with Slughorn and 2 hours of Transfiguration and one hour of Enchantments after lunch...

She met up with Alyssa in the common room. This one had as always perfect hair, her long blond locks in braid and was already hyper.

Are you going to Slughorn' next party? Wilkes invited me but so did Nott… With which one should I go? Wilkes is smarter but Nott is in the Quidditch team…

Wilkes! Nott might have muscles but he is dumb. And there is something creepy about him. I don't trust him.

Dear, you do not trust anyone. You should wake up and pay more attention to Rosier. He was _so _staring at you last night!

No time muttered Lena.

Since the Christmas' holidays (and they were approaching Easter!) Alyssa was harassing her with her theory of Rosier being madly in love with her.

Meh! If he was capable of love she would eat her wand!

She knew exactly why he was interested in her: she came from a long Pureblood lineage and was not an idiot that could embarrass him at an important event.

For him it was only about practicality. Just the idea of spending the rest of her life with him made her shuddered.

The day went off and before she had noticed it was already a quarter to 6.

Pretending she had to return a book at the library Lena left the dorm and went straight to the 7th floor, checking she was not being followed.

There she walked three times in front of an old tapestry and smiled when the door appeared. Throwing a last look above her shoulder she went in and threw herself on one of the cushions.

Finally relaxing she smiled to the redhead who was already there eating Caldron Cakes.

"_What's up Evans?"_

**This is all for today! I hope you liked this longer chapter! In the next one we will see more of Lily and Sirius! **

**Thank you poobear1969 for your review! I hope you will like this new chapter! Let me know what you think! **

**Till next time guys! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi everyone! Here is Chapter 3, enjoy! Thanks to those who put the story in favorites & following! I hope you'll like this new chapter!**

**1976**

"I hope it was not too hard for you to come" said Lily.

"It was fine. I am the queen of escaping laughed Lena. Well, are you gonna give me a caldron or are you gonna eat the entire box by yourself?

Laughing, Lily started to shower her with chocolate before exchanging the latest gossips.

They could rarely talk that freely to each other and those meetings were for the Pureblood like fresh air. Lily was sharp and witty, extremely smart and was not afraid to stand up for herself. Her emerald green eyes shined as much as her blazing red hair. Compared to her Lena felt quite ordinary, with her pale green eyes and dark hair.

"Do you know that Sirius is looking for you"? Asked suddenly Lily.

"What?

\- He doesn't know yet it was you who jinxed him but he's not giving up! Like a dog on a trail!

\- Ah ah very funny Ma'am. With some change he'll give up. And how is going the dear mister Potter? Sneering Lena.

\- Arf! Do not talk about him! He still asked me out at breakfast! And in the corridors while going to Transfiguration! And during class! There are people who listen in class unlike Mister FatHead!

\- He's gonna leave you alone at some point reassured her Lena.

\- I sure hope so! He'd be able to crash at my wedding and ruin everything!

\- A little jinx and we'd get rid off him! By the way I know this is delicate for you but Severus asked about you again..."

Lily's face closed off immediately. She had ended her friendship with the Slytherin at the end of the previous year and the pain was still fresh.

"You are not going to forgive, are you?" Observed Lena.

"No… He's changed. Even if he regrets calling me like that he still shares all those ideas.. and I do not like the people he hangs out with - she sent a sorry look at her friend- they all reek of black magic.

\- I won"t contradict you sighed the Slytherin. They are all bonkers. All obsessed with power and the black arts. This is not going to end up well."

Lily kept silent for a while, thinking.

"Are you never scared? I mean you're with them 24/7 and if they knew you are friend with me… You would have problems wouldn't you?

\- With time you become good at keeping secrets… The only one who knows about our friendship is Severus and he will never push you under the bus. My name protects me, he knows they would go after you.

\- Have you ever wished it would be different?

\- Like society? Or our life? Of course! I'd love to go far where no one knows me or my family. Maybe Australia or a deserted island… Exploring the world.. In a dreamy haze Lena imagined herself walking in the jungle or exploring Australia, its long white sandy beaches with at her side the ultimate hot guy. Giggling about those infanticities she turned towards Lily.

\- What about you?

\- Same I've never left the UK… I'd start with France to eat pains au chocolat and macarons!

\- Without all this mess i could have welcomed you at my grandparents! They have a house near Paris! We could go shopping and eat cakes all day long…

\- It's true that your mum is French! Do you ever miss it there?

\- Terribly…. Especially with the gloomy weather! But Father is happier with his job at the Ministry in London that he was in Paris so..."

Silence took over for a while but it was a comfortable one. They looked at the cracking fire during a moment, lost in their thoughts. Future seemed so uncertain…

After checking her watch Lily stretched.

"I have to go or they are going to wonder where I went.

\- See you next time Lily… and be careful in the corridors. Don"t wander around alone at night. You never know with them" shivered Lena.

Lily went in front of one of the walls that became see-through for a while allowing her to check she could go out.

She did not regret her friendship with the Slytherin girl but this warning was new. Of course she knew what to expect from most Slytherins and the pernicious atmosphere during every Potion' class. She noticed the hateful and dismissive looks from the Purebloods who were not hiding anymore.

Of course she had to be correct, not all of them. Potter, Black (well Sirius) and Marlene McKinnon had been very clear on the topic that they considered Pureblood superiority as garbage.

However Lily was wondering with anxiety how long that friendship with Lena would last. She had already lost her childhood friend to racism. What if Lena caved to pressure? She knew the weight that was on her shoulders and her friend did not have any other choice that to melt into the background, to adapt to the brutal Pureblood world if she wanted to "live in peace".

But for how long? Wasn't she going to turn her back on her one day?

No reasoned Lily. She refused to believe that her friend could give into these prejudices. She was strong.

_But she will save her own skin first if she needs to_ whispered a tiny voice in the back of her head.

The Apocalypse started during the afternoon. Lena was going to her Botanic class with Alyssa who was chatting about a Slytherin girl who had been surprised kissing a Hufflepuff, a huge scandal.

"Can you imagine the poor girl? And when her parents are gonna learn about it… Alyssa had a small laugh.

\- Yep.

-Had she chosen a Ravenclaw, I could have seen the appeal but here…"

BAM!

There was a brutal shock and Lena felt her chest be crushed and her head hit the cold floor. Confused, she winked a couple of times, trying to understand what was happening. She felt as if she had been knocked over by an insane hippogriff. She was not far from the truth actually. Black (Sirius not wee Regulus) was crushing her. . .

"Cannot...breath…" did she pant. Silver grey eyes were fixing her with a mischievous look, went down to her tie and a sardonic light appearing into them.

"You are the one who attacked me the other day aren't you? Don"t want it to happen again you know" and he smiled, showing all his teeth.

"You.. stupid...oaf… I'm gonna knock your teeth out if you keep flattening me into the ground!"

To her horror she felt she had started to blush and it made him laugh. That idiot seemed completely comfortable, as it was something he was doing everyday! She was going to make him pay!

As suddenly as his attack, he got up and stretched his hand. Noise high, Lena ignored him, got up by herself and sent him a furious look.

" What is wrong with you, you idiot?

\- You attacked me and did not expect me to retaliate?

\- I attacked you? - Lena' voice was dangerously quiet.- Me? I am the one who attacked you? You jinxed us as soon as we left class! We had to spend 2 hours at the infirmary to get our normal skin back!

\- You were in the way actually I was targeting Snivellus, answered nonchalantly Sirius.

\- And can you, I don"t know, _think _30 seconds before shooting? By Merlin' boxers I am going to strangle you!

\- Aww the bad Slytherin is threatening me! Moked Sirius with a high pitched voice. He smirked while looking down at the girl. She was really short, he had to be 20cm taller than her.

\- I'm warning you: next time you jump on me I'll throw you into the lake and send you as a pet to the Giant Squid!"

She turned around, caught Alyssa' hand who was watching them gawking and left walking big strides. She really hated Gryffindors!

Hands in his pockets Sirius smiled while she charged away dragging her friend. Well she surely was funny to annoy! And she was a Slytherin! That was going to be different from Snivellus!

**Next chapter: " Lena was sure dark forces were after her today. When it was not Rosier it was Black and she was starting the run out of hideouts!**

**I hope you like the new chapter, let me know what you think! Of course I have nothing against Hufflepuff, it is just for the plot. Have a nice week! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.**

* * *

**1976**

Lena was sure that dark forces were against her today. When it was not Rosier it was Black and she was starting to be out of hiding spots!

Rosier had sat next to her in Potions during the first hour, staring at Alyssa forcing her to go sit elsewhere. Then she had to throw herself in a nearby corridor to avoid Black and his gang and had avoided him only barely at the owlery. She then had jumped into a classroom that was fortunately empty as she heard Rosier' voice when she had wanted to go back to her common room. All of this in one morning! What a nightmare!

Sitting in the Great Hall Sirius was checking the Slytherin' table, thing he usually never did. He was looking for yesterday's girl. If she was a snake she had to be a Pureblood but her face was not familiar. The usual bitterness rose in his throat as he saw his little brother before finally gazing upon her, sitting at the end of her table.

She was always with her blond friend against who she was a stark contrast. Her heavy brown curls clashed heavily against her pale skin accentuated by dark eyebrows above light green eyes. She seemed quite reserved and was listening to her friend talking, her head tilted on the side. Suddenly as if she had felt she was being observed she raised her head and stared back at him unblinking.

She kept staring at him without showing emotion for what felt like an eternity and he felt something move inside him. Then as quickly as an owl swoop on its prey her attention went away.

Her heart beating wildly Lena took a toast. Sirius was observing her. Inspire, expire, he was going to move on. She felt someone sit on the bench on her right, looked and hid an annoyed scowl. Rosier, again and always him! He did not even made the effort to talk to her and kept staring icely at any guy who tried to talk to her, as if she was his property! Just that thought made her blood boil. Her french side probably! She got up calmly and left the Great Hall with Alyssa.

The incident happened at the end of the day. She had just entered the common room and was not planning to stay in it when a little group sitting near the emerald-flamed chimney called her:

"Lena! Come here for a second" The invite came from Narcissa Black, one of the most influential families and member of the 28 like her.

Her heart pounding she went to the group. There were around 10 guys and girls, all perfectly dressed, their eyes calculating and impassive faces focused on her. Did they know for Lily? Just that thought was enough to cover her back with cold sweat but she kept her calm. As impassive as them she nodded at the assembly before focussing on Narcissa.

"Professor Slughorn organises a little party next Friday and the best elements of our house are invited. I know you are the… independent type but I really want you to come."

"The best elements" those with the purest blood thought Lena with bitterness.

"I thank you for the invite but I already see the professor enough in class.

\- Unfortunately, Narcissa arranged delicately the folds of her robe, some people think you are... not involved enough with us. In those times it is better to avoid such misunderstandings, don't you think?

\- Yes... formulated Lena with difficulty.

\- Perfect, you see me delighted… whispered the blonde. We will all gather here at 6pm. A cup of tea?"

Her mouth dry the younger girl declined, nodded to everybody and went to her dormitory. She was going to fall on her bed when Alyssa entered and grabbed her arm with strength. She was going to say something when she noticed the worried look on her face.

"You should be more careful. For now they think you're a clueless antisocial but that will not last". Alyssa' nails dug deep into the tissue of her uniform. "And you do not want them against you Lena. That would be a disaster for you and for your family."

On that she turned around and quickly left the dorm, leaving a stunned Lena in the silent room.

* * *

**1995**

Despite the quantity of homework the 5th years had Hermione still had found time to do some research at the library. She had checked archives, looking for alumni, clubs' registers, any source of information for the girl on the picture.

Her heart pounding she had found articles written by the school' newspapers before it had closed down. The copy was from 1976 called "Pr Slughorn' Halloween Party'.

Several pictures showed young people in party dresses, smiling and toasting. One particular picture had caught her attention: one of 5 or 6 Slytherins. The silver blonde hair of Narcissa Malfoy was easily recognizable and next to her… Hermione 'heart jumped, the brunette from Sirius' picture! Her arm linked to a tall and icy brown-haired guy, she seemed to look at the photographer straight in the eyes before having a small smile that did not reach her eyes.

Quick, Hermione borrowed the copy and ran until the common room to show her find to the boys hoping Harry would be in a better mood.

They were studying at a table in a corner and she got the paper out of her bag and showed them with excitement:

"Look, I found her! Miss Malfoy and Miss Selwyin, accompanied by Mr Rosier… she did not read the names of all the boys and said: "It is her isn"t it?

\- Yes it is whispered Harry.

\- She was friend with Malfoy's mum? exclaimed Ron.

\- Rosier, this name seems familiar said Harry before muffling a shout. He was a Death Eater! I saw him in Dumbledore' Pensine, he was killed by Mad Eyes!"

A heavy silence fell upon them. Far from getting clearer the mystery seemed to get even more thicker. The more Harry tried to solve the puzzle the more it seemed beyond understanding.

With a heavy heart he went back to his essay for McGonagall. How could his parents have been friends with this girl? She was probably a Death Eater thought Harry before hiding the photograph under a heavy book.

* * *

**I hope you liked this chapter & see you next time! **

Thanks to the last Guest who left a review at the last chapter and to those who fav/follow the story!


	5. Chapter 5

**Thanks to all who followed/fav this story! **

**Sofiarose613: thanks a lot! I hope you enjoy this new chapter! **

**Phoenix Arisen Again: Thanks! I hope you like what's next! Let me know! **

**I wrote this chapter on 'The white wolf' from The Witcher. **

**Good reading!**

* * *

**1976**

Sitting next to the lake in the most complete loneliness, Lena put her head into her hands. Never before had she felt so powerless, so helpless against the world.

She knew she was privileged. Money had never been an issue. She always had the best robes, good tutors in France before her father had decided to move them back to England.

She had always been protected and knew that but was not stupid. She was crafty and always got what she wanted, which made her _Papi _laugh (the French one, she had never known the British one). As a Pureblood she had always been told that she was on top.

Today tho she felt as if her world was crumbling under her feet. She saw dark clouds pile up at the horizon. She was seeing war and its tenebrous cortege arrive upon her and her carefree classmates. She saw Hogwarts clearly as if it was the first time: as one of these Muggle' snowglobes, a little world protected and enchanted, and the glass was on the verge of breaking.

On one side was her family, the wizarding society that was splitting up and her house that was heading to a dark path. On the other side was her desire to live in peace in a world where she would not have to hide what she really thought nor her friendship with Lily.

She was seeing a huge crack, no a dark black abyss grow wider between the two sides. At the bottom of her heart Lena knew that things would not get better. She saw it in the feverish looks full of hate of the 7th years. She felt it in the tense air just like before the storm.

She felt dizzy as she was really standing before this abyss, ready to fall at the next gust of wind. She knew exactly what Narcissa wanted from her. She had to join the dance of their patrician politics. Build alliances, plot in the shadows, enter the chessboard she had so strongly tried to avoid. But she was out of excuses now. The time had come and she was terrified. Never again had she felt so alone.

Alyssa would not understand. She was comfortable in this world. She was not racist and had no ill feelings for Muggle-borns she simply did not care. She just wanted to have a nice marriage and live the fairy tale.

Lily would not understand either. A sad smile lit upon Lena' face. Her best friend had a temper as fiery as her hair and would not hesitate to fight in this so typical Gryffindor way. She had not been born on a chessboard. Of course she had other pressures to face but this muffled and deadly world that threatened to drown her into its poison was unknown to her.

Narcissa wanted power and to make her family proud as for most of the boys in her year and house.

Leaning down she grabbed a rock and threw it as far as possible. In her head her thoughts were started to get organised.

She could admit the obvious and play her rightful part. Join the other Slytherins socially and politically. Cut ties with Lily. Put her ideas and principles under keys, throw the keys away and bury them deep inside herself. But what if she was asked to attack a Muggle? That thought made her want to throw up. Closing her eyes she imagined Rosier asking her to torture an innocent. Her hand squeezed a rock so hard it hurt and she threw it into the lake as far as she could.

But if she joined them her family would be safe. Her parents would not be threaten nor her cousins. She doubted her french family would be in danger but she refused to underestimate the situation.

If she stayed alone she was as good as dead. No alliances to protect her, no she did not give much for her skin. Her name would protect her in the beginning but it would not be enough. No this was not the right choice.

What if she stayed neutral? She would be branded a blood-traitor, back to square one.

She wiped a tear that had tricked on her cheek with an angry move. She was not a child anymore! She refused to behave like it!

* * *

Higher on the school' grounds a young man was observing her. His clear eyes were glued to the small figure against the lake. He started to walk towards her. She had not noticed him yet and a mischievous smile appeared on his face. Slowly he got his wand out of his bag. Just 10 meters… She threw another stone...5 meters...

A sudden gust of wind blew and she turned over. Sirius stopped dead in the icy air. Without a word, his face impassive he stared at the girl. She had cried he could see it at her red eyes that made her eyes appeared even greener than usual.

She was really small compared to him and he was unable to explain why the idea struck him so suddenly. All idea of a prank had left his mind and he kept meeting her gaze, as hypnotised.

The wind had gotten stronger and was making her brown curls fly, revealing a pale and slender neck.

With her black uniform and the inky lake behind her any Muggle would have called her a witch. But there was something else in her eyes, an infinite sadness, distress as well, that had nothing to do in the eyes of a 16 years old.

Why was she crying? He knew she was a Slytherin but he wanted to extend his hand to her and to tell her to get away from the dark water.

From the deepest of his gut he had a feeling that something important was at play here. He thought of when he had decided to leave his family forever, of the despair and the darkness he had almost drown into.

It seemed that this girl was like him and the comparison shook him. Maybe she was at the crossroad just as he had been. Lost and not knowing what to do. He almost opened his mouth but reconsidered. He did not know why but talking did not seem appropriate.

In front of him Lena almost had a stroke when Sirius had appeared out of nowhere. She was so deeply in her thoughts that all idea of revenge appeared childlike.

For the first time of her life the proud and directive Lena was caught off guard. She did not know what to do. Nobody to ask advice to. Nobody she could cry in front of. But him, did she realise had made a choice. He had seen the same things she had and had chosen to leave. He had chosen the side of the traitors, the renegades and the parvenus. This revelation took her breath away and she was unable to escape from his silver eyes.

It was the first time she felt like _seeing _Sirius. Beyond the masks, the jokes in class, the cheeky or flirty smiles. He too had faced the abyss and had crossed it.

'How did you know you had to leave?' The question left brutally her lips and she immediately felt upset against herself. Show all of her cards at once, how stupid! She should have probed the soil but now it was too late. Well it was no good crying over spilled potion!

Sirius' eyebrows went up so high they disappeared behind his messy locks on his forehead. His first instinct was to tell her to mind her own business.

But when he opened his mouth what left was not a snarky retort as he expected and he shocked himself.

"I couldn't stand it anymore, their hate, their superiority and their disgusting pride". Immediately after Sirius cursed himself. Reveal himself to a Slytherin, really?

But she did not laugh, nor did she said something dismissive. No hex either.

She turned again toward the lake, seemingly deeply contemplative. In the light of the dusk the water seemed darker than ever.

"War is coming isn't it?". The whisper might have escaped him had he not have Padfoot' hearing.

Sirius nodded before just like her watching the fog rise onto the lake.

A long moment passed before any of them move, Lena getting an unexpected comfort from his presence.

She was getting cold and she realized it was late. Tightening her cape against herself to fight humidity, she turned around brusquely, nodded at Sirius and walked back to the castle without even more of casting another glance behind her.

The wind was blowing her cape and dancing in her hair and Sirius surprised himself to think he could have find her pretty in other circumstances.

He knew nothing of this girl, not what she was going to do or which side she would choose.

While casting a last look at the lake he concluded she probably didn't even know it herself. But as surely as the night was falling war was coming.

* * *

**Hope you liked it and see you next time! **


	6. Chapter 6

**New chapter, longer this one! **

**Onesinglebird: Thanks for your review! More of Sirius & Lena' relationship in this chapter ;)**

* * *

**1976**

After a good night Lena was feeling much better. That sense of despair and gloom had fade away but she refused to give the credit to Sirius. Sure a neutral person - she was definitely not friend with Sirius- had helped but she was certain the chocolate cake a House Elf had brought her and sleep had done the most. Eating and sleeping, nothing better to put your mind at peace.

She was decided to stay positive, to conquer her day as she put on her uniform, brushed her hair and went to the Great Hall with Alyssa who was as full of energy as usually. She could not stop talking about the party.

"I wonder who else is invited, there is you and me, Narcissa, Rosier of course, I heard Nott talk about it as well. I think Parkinson invited Rowle, you know that 5th year with rabbit teeth? Yes I think an announcement is coming up soon, are you listening to me?"

At the entrance of the Great Hall Lena had just seen Lily and made an effort to hide all friendship in her eyes, keeping them cold and distant.

"Yes of course Aly. Parkinson et Rowle, their children will look like trolls."

Alyssa laughed before sitting down next to Rosier and Nott. They had their heads close to each other and were busy mumbling, under the interested gaze of Regulus Black sitting not far away. Higher up the table was Narcissa and her court.

Pulling a face Lena sat next to Roiser. Having to be with him as the morning had barely started, fantastic! Lena recited her new mantra "a positive day, i'm positive, positive made human".

As she was going to bite her toast she felt a shadow fell over her and a big bony hand on her shoulder, squeezing till it hurt.

"Selwyn, move."

Astounded by the order she turned around before biting her lips. It was Yaxley, a 7th year known for his love of the dark arts and being a girl did not protect from him, far from it, he seemed to hate them. She wanted to tell him to get lost but she was only a 6th year and knew far less spells. She was also scared of paybacks but still, that impudence!

"Hello to you too Yaxley. Yes I slept well, thank you for asking. Of course I'm fine to move, as you have so politely asked".

As soon as the words left her mouth she cursed herself. Go at Yaxley, really? She really need to control herself better!

"I will put your insolence on a lapse of good judgment Selwyn. And now, _move_."

The boy' eyes shined dangerously but it was his voice, soft and full of threats that really scared her. She saw his other hand in his pocket probably holding his wand, really to curse her.

She was starting to move when a hand covered her wrist.

"Is that a way to behave with a lady?" Rosier' icy voice raised next to her and she couldn"t stop glancing at him, surprised. Rosier as her white knight, what a joke.

Yaxley' jaws clenched and he looked even more threatening.

"I beg your pardon? You defend her when she does nothing but snub us? I would be careful if I were you Selwyn, we do not like traitors here…"

Rosier got up so brutally he almost knocked over the table.

"I thought I told you to leave her alone. If you don't I think our collaboration will not work out… And you do not want that, do you Yawley?".

Rosier' icy blue eyes were riven on Yaxley' aqueous eyes and once more, Lena was surprise to see that powerful aura that came from him. He might be a year younger than Yaxley, he was a head taller and did not see intimidated at all. His voice was like velvet but the threat clearly audible.

Red crept up on his opponent' chalky cheeks, and he let go of her shoulder, sent her a heinous look and charged towards the door.

Taken aback, Lena looked at Rosier sitting down who stared back at her before he turned around to talk to Nott without giving her any more attention.

She turned towards Alyssa who was just as surprised as her.

At the Gryffindors' table, the four boys were as usual making a racket when Sirius saw Snivellus' friend come into the Great Hall. Narrowing his eyes he watched him get close to Lena. There seemed to be an argument before another Slytherin stepped in. Confused he watched the scene trying to understand what was going on. Were they friends? He had never seen them together, maybe a fiancé? No, he dismissed that thought, that did not seem likely.

Slytherin' little dramas were none of his business but he was relieved when he saw Yaxley turned around and leave before noticing that her blonde friend was as white as a ghost.

Yes things were brewing in Slytherin. But it was not his business anymore! He forced himself to stop looking but still noticed that Rosier was standing up and inviting Lena to go with him.

Her heart pounding Lena looked at Rosier who had just asked her to come outside. She could not really refuse after his help also she got up and followed him, her throat tight.

They left the Great Hall and Rosier kept stridding, taking dark corridors before finally stopping in a remote part of the castle.

Sirius watched them leave and frowned. For an unknown reason he did not like that at all.

"James, do you have the cloak?" He asked suddenly.

"In my bag, why?

\- I just need it for a sec, I'll give it back after…" and he got up before leaving quickly leaving James surprised, his mouth full of sausages.

Thanks Merlin the corridor was empty and he could put the cloak on immediately and tried to catch up with them. When he finally did, they were still talking.

"... Be careful" Rosier was saying.

"I can take care of myself" answered Lena.

"As you did today you mean?

\- I do not know what Yaxley has against me but I can take care of myself. I am not a doll Rosier! Nor a child! I can defend myself!

\- Really…" whispered the Slytherin before leaning towards her.

For a crazy second Lena thought he was going to kiss her and felt something jab her ribs. Lowering her eyes she saw it was his wand.

"And… dead" commented Rosier in a quiet voice. "I would reconsider your 'I can protect myself' if I were you…"

He raised his hand and stroked her cheek with his finger.

"I count on you to escort me Friday" he whispered again before striding away leaving a petrified Lena and a stupefied Sirius.

_What the heck was going on with these Slytherins?_

Lena did not move for a few long minutes, shocked. She shook her head before touching her cheek as in a daze and left abruptly.

Still hidden under the cloak Sirius started to breath more freely but frowned. The Slytherin House looked like a cauldron on an overly strong fire and that was starting to boil way too much.

* * *

The rest of the week went on without any more issues and it was already Thursday, the day before Slughorn' party.

Being in advance on her homeworks (nothing to do with last year and the O.W.L.S) and wanting to relax Lena decided to go to the prefect' bathroom and to take a warm, full of foam bath and try to forget everything for a while.

Entering the room she turned the water on and folded carefully her uniform before putting it on a bench. Wrapped in a soft towel, sitting on the edge of the bathtub that was more like a swimming pool, she put her legs into the water waiting for the water to be hot enough.

She was going to go into the water when the door opened. She tensed up before relaxing. Long strands of fiery hair, green eyes, Lily had come!

The girls casted a Muffliato, closed their eyes while entering the bathtub/swimming pool, before opening their eyes, comfortably hidden behind foam. Immediately Lena told her what happened in the Great Hall and the corridor with Rosier.

A wondering look appeared on the redhead' face.

"Is it the first time that Yaxley behave like that with you?

\- Yes I've never really talked to him before...I know he talks to Rosier and their group, I saw them together in the common room. But this is new…

\- He's the tall blond isn't he?

\- Yes he's related to the Malfoys, a second degree cousin, et Nott' first cousin. He's not the nicest person in my house shivered Lena.

\- Do you think he is going to attack you?

\- No, well I hope not… But I do not like that. I have that feeling that some of them are getting into something really shady Lily. We always had clans, gossips, but this is different… darker... I don't know how to explain it."

Lily meditated over it for a while.

"What about Rosier, what are you gonna do?

\- I am going to Slug' party tomorrow night with him, I've got no choice. After that I can't have him as an enemy.

\- You too? We will see each other then! I'm going with Remus! Good luck with your partner, be careful…

\- You too… Close your eyes, I have to go."

Once her uniform on, she nodded to Lily and sneaked outside. She hated that she had to cut it short but the more time they spent together the higher the risk to be discovered.

Friday went on very quickly. Most Slytherins talked only about the party. Rumors said that a famous band was coming, that several officials from the Ministry and other famous people would be there, in short everybody was losing their mind!

After the last class Alyssa and Lena had come back to their dorm to get ready. It was in this kind of situation that Lena resented to have a common bathroom, it was way more complicated!

7pm was approaching when Lena went nervously to her mirror. She was wearing a long silky dress, of a deep pine green, that folded elegantly towards the floor. The dress was off-shoulders and the two locks of hair that framed her face had been braided and pinned back, and the rest of her hair fell in waves in her back.

Anxious she turned to Alyssa who smiled at her. She was ravishing in a pastel blue dress. With a little smile she asked Lena to turn around.

"It is our first party together… I'm lending you this, do not lose it".

Lena felt something icy around her neck and checked the mirror. Her friend had lended her one of her family' jewels, an emerald mounted with diamonds. The chain was silvery and had other small diamonds on it. Breathless she turned and hugged her friend, before they left the dorm to join their escorts.

When they arrived the two young men stopped talking. Rosier quickly evaluated her, which made her uncomfortable, before offering her his arm. Joining Narcissa and her friends the two couples left the common room.

The party being in the dungeons they did not have to go far. The room seemed to have been magically extended and several buffets full of different drinks and foods were available.

Music came from a little orchestra and the room was full. After ten minutes Lena had already recognized several higher-ups from the Ministry as well as few Quidditch players and a journalist from the Prophet.

Still at Rosier' arm, they walked around the room, greeting people that Rosier knew before Slughorn came to them.

"M. Rosier, Miss Selwyn, I'm delighted that you came to my little party! Miss Selwyn you look ravishing! Do not hesitate to try the refreshments! A word with you M. Rosier? I would like to introduce you to the Director of the International Cooperation Department, a brilliant man…" and he dragged him away, leaving a relieved Lena behind.

Thirsty she decided to go to the nearest buffet and was going to grab an unknown drink when another hand came out of nowhere and took it. Following the arm she was surprised to discover Black, perfectly dressed in an elegant robe, his hair falling nonchalantly in his silver eyes.

Lena was ashamed of it but her first instinct was to look around to check that nobody had noticed she was with Black, before controlling herself and holding her head high and proud.

"Black. I am surprised to see you here… I thought you prefered to run in the corridors like a vulgar poltergeist.

\- As nice as usual bantered Sirius, no wonder you are alone with that legendary kindness of yours.

\- I could say the same for you Black. I do not see your usual pets…

\- Unfortunately James ditched me in his quest for Love, answered Sirius with a dramatical voice, before taking a sip of HER glass. Well what should have been hers. I did not know you socialized Selwyn. I thought you were more of the hermit kind. I can see you living in a cave in the middle of the forest.

\- Indeed it is there where I bury my victims, I'm just out to get the next one, answered Lena in a scathing tone.

Directing her attention back to the buffet she took the closest glass and took a sip to distract her attention on anything else but the boy on her right. She closed her eyes for a second expecting him to leave but to her dismay he leaned on the wall, determined to stay.

"Are you going to stay here forever?" mocked Lena.

"I decided to enjoy your charming company, he answered with as much irony as her. I'm trying to avoid a girl from my house and she will not dare approach me as long as you are here.

\- Are you afraid of a girl? Where is she so I can kiss her?" She let a caustic laugh escape her.

When he heard her laugh he tilted his head to the side. A weird feeling was spreading in his gut that he could not identify and he had to stop himself from moving a wild string of her that was on her face.

"Biting much? Are you as nice with the one who gave you that necklace?

\- I do not see how this is any of your business Black…

\- Well to keep the conversation going, I cannot leave alone a damsel in distress - the scene with Yaxley played in his mind and he refrained from asking a question about it.

\- This is so kind of you. Did anyone make you drink an Elixir of Euphoria?

\- You wish! - He got closer and whispered with a conniving look- Except if you want to drink something stronger to make this party more bearable?" and he showed her a flask full of FireWhiskey.

Suspicious, Lena took a step back.

Slughorn materialized suddenly next to them.

"Perfect I see you are enjoying this party! , please dance with Miss Selwyn, we are going to spice things up a bit!"

And he amplified his voice: "My dearest friends I am delighted to see you all tonight! Dear students please invite a student from a different house to dance!".

A horrified look on her face, Lena stepped back when Sirius sent her an angelic smile.

"You heard the teacher Selwyn! Come over here!

\- Absolutely not! Me, dance with a Gryffindor?!

\- Look at your friends, they are complying. It was asked by the director of your House after all, wasn't it?

Looking around she noticed that indeed Narcissa was dancing with a Ravenclaw Pureblood and that Rosier, a dark look on his face, was dancing with a Hufflepuff.

She went back at Sirius who had observed her, an amused light in his eyes. He bowed in a sophisticated way and extended his hand that she took reluctantly. She wished she had gloves on her hands so he could not feel them shake or sweat.

All around the music was going crescendo and couples whirled.

"A small effort Selwin, he reproached her. We cannot dance if you are kilometers away from me".

She sent him a murderous look.

"You touch me in any inappropriate manner and even your dear Dumbledore will not be able to save you".

At her annoyance he just laughed before pulling her closer, making her trip and crash into his arms. Of course, it made him laugh even more and she gleefully stepped on his foot.

"Ouch! Old bat!" Sirius swore, before making her twirl again. His hand was on her hip and seemed to burn her through the fabric before letting her go to make her twirl again.

The end of the song arrived way too early for Sirius who slowly stopped dancing and leaned down towards her. Her green eyes were really clear tonight and his hand twitched on her hip, when she got suddenly pulled away from him, straight into the arms of a tall Slytherin.

Losing her balance at the unexpected pull Lena let a small cry when she felt backward before feeling something hard behind her. She raised her head up and felt problems coming. Rosier did not seem happy _at all_.

Both boys were observing each other and she could not stop herself from comparing them. Both were tall but so different, Sirius with his laid back attitude, putting his hands in his pockets and Rosier, so blond and with a threatening face.

"Keep your hands off my partner, blood-traitor.

\- Calm down Rosier it was only a stupid dance and you know Slughorn and his whims.

\- Afraid I'm gonna steal your girlfriend, Rosier?"

Seeing the murderous gleam in her partner' eyes, Lena gripped his arm.

"He is not worth it Evan, let's go dance."

She forced the sentence to leave her lips. It was the first time she had call him by his name which had not escaped him. His inquiring look focused on her, as if he was trying to read her mind. At her relief he seemed to let go of his violent thoughts, dropping a "Watch your back Black" before taking gently her arm and leading her away.

She followed him without a look for Sirius, too happy she had prevented the conflict and secretly relieved Sirius would not have to duel against Rosier.

Yet, she could not avoid noticing how Evan' hands were colder compared to Sirius'.

He watched the two Slytherins dance not far from him. They matched well, the tall and icy Slytherin with the pale brunette. His eyes went to Rosier' arm around that bratty girl and he had the urge to punch a wall.

His jaw clenched, he looked for James who was sending enamored looks towards Lily and met the cold and calculating gaze of his cousin Narcissa. Raising his eyebrows in a dismissive way he joined the Maraudeurs swearing to himself to stay away from the Slytherins.

All were still so young, unaware that kilometers from there the initial salvo of the war had been launched, as the gigantic green-smoked skull that the wizard world would fear raised high in the sky.

**Do not hesitate de let me know what you think! Have a nice weekend! **


	7. Chapter 7

**Hi guys sorry for the long wait! I hope you enjoy this chapter! **

* * *

**1776**

_MUGGLES MURDERED IN STAFFORDSHIRE, AURORS INVESTIGATING _

_Yesterday evening at 11.45pm a family of Muggles was found murdered at their home, 45 Bethal Green, Staffordshire. Above the house: a giant skull floating in the sky. Aurors sent to investigate came to the conclusion that the Doloris and the Death curses were used. _

_The Ministry is currently investigating…_

Feeling dizzy Lena put down the Prophet on the breakfast table. The topic was on every lips. With horror she realized the murders had taken place during Slug' party.

While she was dancing, innocent muggles had been tortured and murdered...Her nausea came back stronger than ever and she grabbed the table, trying to ground herself.

Once she had regained control over herself, she observed the reactions at her table. Aly had put her pumpkin juice far from her. But it was Nott's gang' response that got her attention. They were passing the newspaper among themselves, small smirks on their faces. They seemed _happy _of that abomination and for the first time Lena felt disgusted by her own house.

At the professors' table, faces were dark and Professor McGonagall was talking to the Hufflepuff Head of House, Ms Sprout.

Everywhere, students were exchanging the news, a worried look on their faces, those who received the newspaper everyday lending it to the others. As the reflection of the general mood, the enchanted sky above them was turning dark and stormy.

"Do you realize that they have no idea of who did this?" said Lena to Aly.

"There is going to be an investigation but I doubt they'll ever find the culprit. My father says the Ministry is full of idiots.

\- Any ideas of who did it?

\- No but I think it is only the beginning.

\- What do you think so?

\- The crime is signed isn't it? That skull?It looks like one of this Muggle thing, those serial killers who always sign their crimes. So we can conclude he will probably do it again. Or maybe her, it could very much be a witch doing, concluded Alyssa.

\- Since when do you know Muggle stuff? Well I hope they catch that freak soon and send him to Azkaban! Imagine if it really happen again and Muggles learn our existence…"

Sniggers escaped from Rosier and Nott' group and for a short second, a pure wave of hate, incredibly violent, almost overcame Lena. Those idiots laughed and were probably happy of the death of those poor Muggles. She closed her eyes and imagined them, laying on the ground, their bodies ice cold, their eyes wide open, unable to understand what had happened to them, that Evil that came straight from their worst nightmares. She wondered if they had any family, any friends, and imagined what she would feel it it was her parents that were dead. Nothing like a tragedy to remember your own mortality!

She was yanked out of her thoughts when an arm slung around her shoulders and looked, stupefied, who dared to touch her. Rosier had never allowed himself such familiarity before!

"Stop frowning over there and enjoy breakfast" he told her in a light tone.

With a sudden shake of her shoulders she removed his arm, sent him a dark look and ignored him. Taking another warm scone, she got up, took her bag and left for the class of Enchantments. For practice they had to cast the Gemini charm and Professor Flitwick asked them to start with a small object, a needle.

Biting her lips Lena tried for the 5th time the charm but her needle kept duplicating with obvious differences. The 1st copy was all twisted the 2nd one the wrong color, etc.

"Lena, I think you're receiving bad vibes from the west" commented Alyssa.

What on earth, wanted to reply Lena before turning towards her left and felt anger course through her veins. Indeed she was not going to succeed as long as Black and his baboons were pranking her and enchanting her needle behind her back.

She met Sirius' malicious gaze and the jerk had the nerve to wink at her! She cast again her charm and exhaled slowly when her needle made a big QUACK sound.

She looked at Alyssa, smiled at her and grabbed the nearest sheet of paper. She folded it carefully - Thanks Maman for the classes of the wizard decorative art- pointed her wand to the tiny mouse and whispered a charm.

She felt a gust of warm air coming from her wand and the paper mouse started moving, leaving her table and going towards her laughing target.

Going from bag to bag the mouse finally reached Sirius and climbed his table before appearing in front of a stupefied boy and exploding in an explosion of sparks.

"M. Black, I asked you to practice the Copy Charm! Please focus! 10 points from Gryffindor!" said Flitwick.

Immediately Sirius looked at Lena who smirked before turning back and ignoring him. Just because she did not talk, it did not mean she was a punching ball, by Salazar!

Looking for a book for her next Potion essay in the library, Lena was thinking. She had not seen Lily in a while and was planning on organizing one of their meetings soon.

As the curfew approached and as she still did not have the right book, she gave up and left the library empty-handed. Corridors were dark and empty, the only light coming from the shaking flames of some torches.

She had almost reached the common room when she heard whispers in front of her. Instinctively she flattened herself against the wall and tried to recognise the voices. She identified Rogue's, Yaxley's and Nott's. Unfortunately she was still too far to understand what they were talking about, but it was probably nothing good if they were plotting outside the common room. She heard someone leaving then Yaxley and Nott's voices, a bit louder than before.

"The time of the trial approaches, Nott. Keep an eye on Rosier, I do not trust him. We cannot deceive _Him_.

Understood" grunted Nott and the boys finally left.

To be safe, Lena waited a bit more before entering the common room. No sight of the plotters. The room was almost empty except for a few still completing assignments. Her head full of questions, she went to bed.

As soon as she woke up she kept thinking about it. It was clear that Yaxley was scheming something and a part of the boys of her house was involved. Nott, Snape, Rosier.. and if Rosier was involved, it was sure that Zabini and most of the 6th and 7th years were involved too. Biting her lips, Lena realized she should actually wondered who was not involved!

And who was the person Yaxley was afraid to disappoint? She did not think he was talking about a teacher. But who then? Another Pure-Blood? Someone from the Ministry? A member of the 28? She had no idea. And what kind of trial was he talking about? Lena' head was buzzing. So many questions and so little answers! And of course she could not ask directly! She would be considered as nosy! Nonetheless she promised herself to keep investigating.

* * *

**1995 **

Harry had never believed he could hate someone as much as Voldemort. However Umbridge was seriously starting to catch him up. That malevolent gargoyle! He did not care how many detentions he'd get he would not stop saying the truth about Cedric' death!

Hagrid' absence was worrying him too. To add to it, this picture kept him wondering. How could that girl be friend with both his parents and Malfoy' mother? That made no sense! There had to be an explanation to all of it but it escaped him.

When coming back to his dorm before dinner he put his bag on the floor and opened the drawer of his little nightstand to grab the picture. All of this looked like a puzzle and he missed more than half the pieces!

Putting it back, he sighed and swore to talk to Hermione, she might have an idea about all of this...

Time passed and to Harry' joy, Hagrid finally came back! He had not solved his "puzzle" and was buried under homeworks and the AD.

An evening as he was coming back from Hagrid's class, he had a great idea. How come he did not think about it before? If the girl was in his parents' year then Hagrid might remember her!

Next saturday, he, Hermione and Ron went to Hagrid' house. He was in a weird mood and had new wounds on his face. But when they tried talking about them, the friendly smile on Hagrid' face disappeared and they dropped the topic. An heavy silent fell upon them. Without a word, Harry kept sipping on his tea. How could he bring the topic?

"Excuse me Hagrid, but do you remember many alumni? Especially around our parents' age…

Some of them yeah! But I especially remember those who came to visit me, like your father and his gang! Why?

We were wondering if you knew this girl? asked Harry while taking the old article out of his pocket.

I can always have a look! Smiled the half-giant. However upon seeing the picture, his smile disappeared.

Why are you asking me if I know those Slytherins? Hagrid grunted while casting a suspicious look to Harry.

Nothing particular, we were just wondering…"

Hagrid did not believe it for a second but did not insist. An hour later the three Gryffindors waked back to the castle to do their homeworks at the library. Never before had they got so much homework!

But first, Harry went to give back the borrowed article to the librarian before sitting with Ron and Hermione.

He was half asleep on his Potion' essay, fighting boredom and sleepiness when he brutally jumped.

On his parchment, on a bright red ink had appeared for a few seconds before disappearing the following message:

_Stop snooping around and let the past rest in peace…._

* * *

Till next time!


End file.
